


Claiming A King

by Gaaladrieel



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Forest Sex, Kissing, M/M, Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Sex, Smut, and lots of, just pure filth really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:48:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23990311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaaladrieel/pseuds/Gaaladrieel
Summary: Bilbo and Thorin run off into the woods to finally have their way with each other.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 20
Kudos: 97





	Claiming A King

**Author's Note:**

> It started raining, I instantly got in the mood to write, didn't know what to write, looked through my fic inspo folder, saw hands on trees and boom, this... mess of absolute filth... was written in like an hour.. 😃  
> Apologize for any typos etc.!
> 
> Haven't posted since last December and this is the first thing I give you this year :')  
> I do have a couple of other fics planned/started, so hopefully, it won't be too long before I can publish at least one other fic!

It’s amongst the bright blue forget-me-nots, and pine trees he takes him for the first time. With his own hands clinging to the soft moss and rough bark of a tree, Thorin’s scorching hot ones hold onto his hips so hard he is sure it’ll leave bruises. 

The sun is shining above them, the golden hue of the afternoon painting patterns on their naked skin there it breaks through the leaves gently blowing in the wind. 

One of the hands lets go of his skin, the heath leaving goosebumps as it trails to his front, and the hand grabs his cock. 

The birds are singing above them, the river beside them slowly making its way down the hill. 

But all Bilbo hears is Thorin’s pants and moans by his ear. 

A shiver runs down his back as the king’s beard strokes his soft skin as he kisses his neck and shoulder. A small bite making him moan as a soft, dark laugh kisses his skin. He is so warm against his back, their bodies flushed against each other. 

The hand on his cock firms its grip and quickens its pace. 

Bilbo gasps for air and moans loudly. 

Thorin has touched him before, but never like this, they’ve never been able to do much else than quick kisses and touching each other through the front of their trousers. 

He can’t help but look down and admire the hand on him, making him feel such pleasure. 

The skin of his fingers is almost white against the tree as he holds on tight, his moans growing in volume in time with Thorin’s quickening pace. Thorin moans as he bites his ear, and slowly moves his cock still inside him. 

Bilbo’s lower belly tickles and burns, the sensation shooting down to his cock and the tip of his toes, and he gasps and moans as the orgasm rushes through him and he comes with a groan and Thorin’s name on his lips. 

Gasping for air, his body shakes. His head hits the tree with a soft thud as he exhausted catches his breath. 

There's a soft, low laugh behind him, before Thorin’s lips are on his skin again, kissing and nibbling, his tongue trailing the small bites afterward. 

Bilbo lets his head fall back against Thorin’s shoulder with a smile. Blue gentle eyes look down at him for a moment, before the soft lips grin back at him. 

Thorin moves again. And Bilbo’s eyes fall closed and he moans as he feels him inside. 

With both hands back on his hips, Thorin turns them around and gently lowers Bilbo, and himself, down onto their knees. 

His hands grab the moss and grass as Thorin, with a tight hold on his hips, slowly pulls him close, his soft skin flush against Thorin’s abdomen and the hard muscles of his thighs.   
  


And so he keeps going, moving Bilbo’s body hard against his own until they're moaning louder than before. 

The sound of their bodies slapping against each other, the others’ sweet loud moans, drives them both crazy. 

It doesn’t take long before Thorin again feels the need to come, and slowly, to a disappointed sound from Bilbo, slides out of him. 

Bilbo turns around to sit in the grass and smiles up at Thorin as he leans down for a kiss, and before he’s able to take his own cock in hand, Bilbo has got his hands on him. 

The king is big and hard in his hand, the skin warm and soft, and Bilbo moans as he tilts his head up to kiss Thorin’s lips. 

Threading his fingers through his long, dark hair, Bilbo grabs the back of his neck, pushing him even closer and kissing him harder.

A few quick strokes are all it takes before Thorin is shaking and moaning, his hands reaching out and grabbing Bilbo’s sides and he moans loudly against his lips as the orgasm rips through him, and he comes onto Bilbo’s hand and stomach. 

Thorin pants against Bilbo’s lips as he kisses him, and gently, with his hands on Thorin’s shoulders, he pulls him down with him to lie in the grass. 

He’s sure his skin will have marks in the morning. He’s sure his body will ache. 

But it doesn’t matter. 

He won’t want to forget this, he thinks as they walk back to the company after a wash in the river. 

Oh no, he won’t want to forget this. The day Thorin Oakenshield finally properly claimed his body as his own, and Bilbo, in turn, claimed his. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm the type that always giggles and gets slightly embarrassed by writing certain body parts, believe it or not.  
> Anyway, I hope you liked this lil smutty fic! 😄


End file.
